Kissing U
by The Teal Dragon
Summary: Just a bit of Shules songfic fluff! : Summaries probably aren't my best area. My first fanfic, so go easy on me, please, no flames. R&R please!


Kissing You

Sparks fly it's like electricity  
I might die, when I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen

"Shawn, would you please tell me where we're going?" Juliet asked for what seemed like the millionth time. "Now, Jules, wouldn't that ruin the surprise?" Shawn replied, smirking at her, even though she couldn't see it through the blindfold Shawn was making her wear on the way to their first date. He was driving in circles to confuse her, because she knew her way to where they were going like the back of her hand even with the blindfold, because she went there so often. He pulled into the familiar parking lot and smiled at her. "Okay, you can take it off now." He told her, a bit nervously. She untied the blindfold and slid it off. She gasped when she say where they were. "So, what do you think? Too corny?" he asked acting casual, trying to ignore the intense butterflies in his stomach that had been acting like 6 year olds with sugar highs since she finally agreed to go out with him. "Shawn, it's perfect." She said simply, smiling at the sweet man beside her. They were sitting in the car in the parking lot of the diner where they first met, as time seemed to take a break.

Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one, should I really trust you  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

Juliet had never, ever laughed this hard, or smiled this much, in her entire life. As their laughs and giggles subsided, he walked her up to the door of her house. They stood in a comfortable silence for a minute, before Shawn asked out of nowhere, "Can I kiss you, Jules?" "What?" Juliet asked, unsure she heard him right. "May I kiss you, Juliet?" he repeated. A thousand thoughts raced through her head at that moment, but she merely nodded her head mutely. They leaned in and their lips touched. At that moment, they could both swear time just stopped as the fireworks exploded! They felt something click into place, almost as though fate had been waiting for this to happen. All those questions in Juliet's head stopped, because the answers made perfect sense to her all of a sudden. If they both had their ways, they would never, ever stop.

Past loves they never got very far  
Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart  
And I promised I wouldn't do this  
Till I knew it was right for me  
But no one, no guy that I met before  
Could make me feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears

There they sat on his porch, on that clear summer night. Juliet was pointing out some of the stars. "Aren't they beautiful?" She asked, smiling up at the night sky. "Yeah." he responded, but he was looking at her, not the stars. She looked up at him and smiled again, snuggling into her boyfriend. She could not ever remember feeling so safe, so secure, than she did that night, and she knew for a fact she never would again. He pulled her even closer, if possible, to him, never having have felt so right, so happy, than with his girl in his arms.

Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust

Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

"Hey!" His girlfriend squealed, laughing in dismay and amusement as Shawn continued to splash her. "I'm gonna get you for that!" She warned. He grinned back. "Come and get me." He yelled back, splashing her again. "Oh it's on." She replied, grinning evilly. For what seemed like forever, she didn't care who was watching or if anybody was staring. They all just disappeared as she tackled her boyfriend into the ocean, laughing and squealing the whole time.

Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one, should I really trust you  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

"Hey Jules." Shawn greeted his girlfriend, kissing her forehead as she got off work. "Ready for our date?" "Yep, just let me get my bag." She replied, reaching for it and heading off with him. "So where are we going?" "Jules, don't you know me well enough by now to know I' m not telling?" her boyfriend replied, smirking. "True." She replied, smiling.

I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kind of feels like it's love, love

"Shawn, what are we doing here?" She asked smiling. They were back in the old diner again. "You'll see in a sec." He responded, looking nervous as he cleared his throat. "Juliet O'Hara, from the moment I saw you in this very diner, I knew I loved you. What I'm trying to say is… Will you marry me, Juliet?" The whole diner had gone quiet, waiting for her reply. She nodded her head, at a loss for words. Then in a voice he could barely hear, she said simply, "Yes. Shawn Spencer. I will marry you." "Yes?" he said in shock, staring at her. "Yes." She replied, a little louder. "She said yes!!!" He called out, relieved. The diner exploded into a mixture of cheers, catcalls, and whistles.

Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

"Do you, Shawn Spencer, take Juliet O'Hara to be your lovely wedded wife?" "I do." He said seriously, smiling at his fiancé. "And do you, Juliet O'Hara, take Shawn Spencer to be your husband?" "I do." She said just as seriously, smiling back at him. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Shawn smiled at her one more time before leaning in to kiss her. Oh yeah, she could get used to this.


End file.
